particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dranish Hosian Alliance
| Seats2 Title = Governorships | Seats2 = | Website = www.dha.dl | politics = Politics of Dranland | political parties = Political parties of Dranland | elections = Elections of Dranland | }} The Dranish Hosian Alliance more popularly known as the DHA is a centrist socially conservative party which was founded in November 3549 in Liffanes, Valdor. Its founding leader was Dr. Enrique Ovalle a former Lorenian politician and Theology Professor, The DHA is a big tent party uniting Hosians of all political and religious stripes. Ideology Economy The DHA is economically centrist and wishes to have a free enterprise economy with moderate government interference in order to ensure that competitiveness, fairness and innovation develops. The party favours a progressive income tax, maintenance of full employment and public-private cooperation in infrastructure and housing projects Ecology The party embraces a moderate environmental policy putting the needs of humans and industries before those of animals and plants but nevertheless regulating pollution and preserving forests and fisheries. The party supports increased and speedy industrialisation. Defence The DHA supports maintenance of a strong military with access to all types of weaponry. The party favours increased military spending which it views a part of an effective deterrent. Social Issues The DHA is moderately conservative on social issues and tends to oppose most alternative societal policies and social liberalism in general. Devolution The DHA opposes devolution in general and favours the maintenance of a strong central government. Foreign policy The DHA embraces an internationalist foreign policy of ample engagement with foreign nations and intervention in foreign conflicts. The party opposes unrestrained free trade . The DHA proposes to limit immigration to Dranland to 'very small numbers' and supports harsh crackdowns on illegal immigrants. Structure The party leader is elected by party members and has to win 50%+1 in order to avoid a run off. A leadership election is triggered if more than half of all MPs sign a statement calling for it. The Vice Chairman is elected in a similar fashion on a separate ballot. Power in the party is strongly decentralised, with most of it lying in the hands of the provincial parties who nominate national and local candidates. The party also has hundreds of associations across the nation (441) who nominate party delegates who in turn attend party congresses and create the party's national and departmental platforms. Factions The DHA has several factions in it the most prominent being the classical liberals, social democrat and conservative populists. Support The party's support is strongest amongst low middle class citizens, rural voters, small scale farmers, military families and small town dwellers. Its strongholds are in Ulbrach and Loren where since 3549, the party has always formed the provincial governments, usually with legislative majorities. UTU The UTU (Undod-Tong-Il -Unity) is the DHA North Utari Mosirian affiliated party. Its first leader was Brian Paek. It is however completely independent administrative wise with occasional election aid from the DHA. It was founded on February 19, 3450. The UTU opposes enhanced autonomy for NUM and is centrist on economic and social issues. Unlike the DHA, the UTU has no religious undercurrents. It enjoys strong support amongst Dranish migrant communities in NUM. It's current President is Reece Maddoz, a former farmer. History Under Dr. Enrique Ovalle (3548-3556) Dr. Ovalle and several Hosian activists met hastily in Iglesia Mayor, agreed on a party programme and registered as a political party in November 3548. The party performed strongly, scoring a very strong 35.8% of the vote in January 3549. Dr. Ovalle quickly negotiated a coalition with the socialist PPD and became Taoiseach of Dranland. In government the DHA pursued full employment, raised school standards and clashed with the quasi separatist fascist dominated government of the DAZ/NUM leading to the founding of the UTU in February 3550. The DHA was re-elected in the 3552 elections with a much reduced caucus of 109 owing to losing much leftwing support to the Dranish Hosian Greens. A coalition was formed again with the PPD and with the DHG joining in. The DHA's second term in office was dominated by the DAZ/NUM economic and political crisis and thousands of security forces were sent to stabilise the NUM. The budget was partially frozen and taxes on high incomes increased in a successful effort against inflation. In 3555 the DHA won a third election with slightly increased support and Dr. Ovalle formed his third cabinet, with the DHG and PPD again. Dr Ovalle retired as Taoiseach and party Chairman in April 3556 and he was succeeded by his Finance Minister, Hun Myon who defeated Defence Minister Gerold Yates and Interior Minister Pedro Mellado. Under Hun Myon (3556-62) Hun took over as Taoiseach on April 27, 3556, appointing both his rivals to Cabinet. He continued in coalition with the DHG and PPD and decided to stop the budget freeze out of concer for mounting unemployment. The economy remained poorly and Hun oversaw a moderate reduction of Dranish security forces in NUM after the end of the technocratic Government's tenure. Hun's first term was characterised by continued and even closer cooperation with the KDF especially over security policy. The DHA won a fourth election in January 3558 with a sharply reduced caucus of 97 seats, the first tie the party had fallen below 100 seats. After long negotiations, Hun produced a four party coalition government, adding the KDF. The second Hun cabinet collapsed over nuclear energy policy and Hun formed a third Cabinet - a minority government with the KDF and PPD and supported by the DHG. During Hun III, the DHA faced serious challenges, the greatest being the outbreak of a corruption and bossism scandal in the DHA led Loren provincial government. Increasing unpopularity saw a party coup in October 3560 with conservative Health Minister Carmen Riera installed as party leader. Under Carmen Riera (3562 - present) Riera led the DHA's 3561 campaign, selling a more conservative stance especially on social issues. While the party lost 4 seats, Riera was seen as a major asset to the campaign (the party bosses had expected greater losses). The outgoing minority coalition in total gained a handful of seats. Riera was however unable to form a coalitino and after just 14 months, a new election was held in which the DHA gained 14 seats and had its best results in seven years. Riera formed a three party minority Government, reuniting the hosians, The PPD and KDF. The Government was supported by the National Fascist Party. The economy steadily recovered and the Government held the line on taxes. The (Castellon Centre) Mynyddoedd Creigoid bombing took place in 3564 with hundreds killed and maimed, the government increased security presence in Loren. Investment in education and infrastructure was increased and the budget deficit was reduced. The country' nuclear arsenal was fully restored while gay marriage was banned and divorce restricted (many of these being initiatives of opposition conservative parties) Tensions with the PPD rose after the party voted to abolish the national secret service agency which Riera viewed as irresponsbile and unpatriotic. The Hosians met electoral meltdown in the 3565 elections losing 50 seats and 8.2 million votes. 'Party leaders' 'Legislative elections' Category:Political parties in Dankuk